


Coffee With a Side of Honey

by zeph0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, because i'm A. lame B. uncreative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeph0/pseuds/zeph0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants to stay in the fast lane, but Zayn slows him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee With a Side of Honey

When Harry's mom paid him to cut the lawn, he did a poor job. 

"Harry slow down! Take your time." She would scold him, fingernails digging into his arm. 

But Harry hated anything that took longer than fifteen minutes to complete, which was probably for the worst in every single way. That tingling annoyance of waiting drove Harry insane. The fact he couldn't do anything about line-ups and slow workers had him shut in his apartment most of the time. But here Harry is, 9a.m. in some no-name coffee shop, waiting. The only reason he'd even stepped foot into the place was because he stayed up all night, furiously typing an essay. Harry didn't have the time or sense to spread the work over the course of days because everything had to be done in the moment. 

He was impatient to say the least. The warm feeling creeping up to his ears, making his vision shifty and unfocused. He was only behind one other damn person, who was ordering some sort of gold incrusted coffee bean harvested from the shit of an elephant, or rather a soy latte. And after a well wasted minute he could finally proceed. 

"Hi! How are you?"

"Dark roast grande, thanks." Harry threw down a five and walked away, not bothering to look at her or gather his change. 

Harry knew he was every cashiers shitty customer, he didn't really care. He dragged his fingers through his hair and huffed out a sigh, thinking about the wait in traffic.

"Grande dark roast!" 

And in that moment of swiping his coffee off the counter and pivoting around, Harry thought he was home free. But Harry's impatient ways always had consequences. In the five hours it took to make the damn coffee, it had ended up down the front of his shirt. Only two of the buttons were done up, so more like his chest. 

"Bloody fuck." Harry cried a bit too loud.

"Jesus man I'm sorry didn't see ya." The man spoke. 

Dragging his focus away from his shirt he met the eyes of a fit fellow with a head of silky black hair. 

"No man it's okay, I'm sorry, just in a rush." As per usual Harry thought.

"Let me buy you another one, yeah?" The man slid his tongue along his teeth before wedging out a smile.

"I'd reckon you owe me a shirt too, but coffees fine." Harry grinned, actually grinned at a man who just threw a wrench into his day and deflected it all at the same time.

"Names Zayn, by the way, figured you should know if i'm already buying you drinks." Zayn smiled again. 

Zayn. The ring of it had a sense of slowness and familiarity. Like honey, or perhaps the slow fade of cream into black coffee. Oh coffee. 

"What kind?" Zayn fished out a ten from his wallet. 

"Uh right, grande dark roast." Zayn paid the barista and his face lit up in another smile, asking her how the day was. Such a simple conversation had Harry fascinated in it. Harry's eyes trained to Zayn's lashes, the curves of his face as he spoke, that stupid tongue that sat between his lips when he was listening to her say something about the smoothie machine breaking. 

It occurred to Harry his drink had been called at least three times now. He rushed over to the counter again and said a quick thank you to the girl serving drinks.

"All settled then?" Zayn spoke clearly, slowly and Harry loved it. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry about this, again." 

"My fault, s'no big deal." 

Harry's cheeks seemed to warm instead of the tips of his ears. Both Zayn and himself felt no pressure to leave and part ways, instead they both stood there, awkwardly shifting on their feet. 

"Wanna like, sit down?" Harry questioned, gesturing to a free table. 

Because Harry seemed to want to slow down for Zayn, stare at him for hours and let the honey absorb him until he wouldn't be able to move.

**Author's Note:**

> any mistakes are mine. this is just a cute coffee shop type thing. also my first work because i've gotten into a writing mood. anyway thanks for reading


End file.
